


A Turn in the Spotlight

by DragonSaphiraReads



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Actor AU, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSaphiraReads/pseuds/DragonSaphiraReads
Summary: Patton has always loved theater, ever since he was a child. But standing under those stage lights, he always freezes up. Thankfully, his boyfriends are there to help him do what he loves.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619986
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A Turn in the Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> Like listening to podfics? You can listen to this oneshot on my YT channel here https://youtu.be/Zw1pEHIA1TM

Patton wrung his hands together, eyes closed as Virgil applied the last of his makeup. He had already been scolded for touching his hair and tugging at his costume by the techie, but Patton just couldn’t stop fidgeting. 

“There, done.” Virgil said, turning to the counter and grabbing a small spray bottle. “Close your eyes and don’t breath for a sec.”

Patton held his breath as Virgil sprayed his face, setting his makeup before putting his brushes away. He flinched at the cold mist, then he felt a gentle pat on his shoulder. 

“Knock ‘em dead, Pat.” The techie encouraged quietly, and Patton smiled nervously at him. 

“I’ll do my best!” He promised, hopping off the stool and leaving the dressing room. There were other people who needed to get ready still, so he wouldn’t take up space in the cramped room. 

Patton grabbed his phone from his backpack in the corner of the back hallway, taking a seat as he scrolled through his favorite videos. His heart was starting to race and he needed to calm down before he started crying and ruined his makeup. 

Footsteps rushed back and forth in front of him as actors and techies alike were getting themselves ready for the show. He tried to ignore them, to focus on the cute cat videos on his tiny phone screen instead of the impending breakdown he was facing. 

Then a pair of footsteps approached him and stopped, and Patton tried to shrink away from them, hoping they wouldn’t yell at him for being in the way. 

“Patton? Are you alright, my love?”

He looked up to see his boyfriend Roman standing there, decked out in his full makeup and costume. Patton faked a smile as their eyes met. 

“Of course I am! I’m just waiting for things to start!”

Roman didn’t look too convinced, and he knelt in front of Patton, noticing what he had been watching. “It’s ok if you’re nervous, darling. Even the greatest performers get a few butterflies before opening night!”

“But I’m not a great performer! I only have three lines!” Patton insisted as Roman sat down completely, crossing his legs. 

“So? Doesn’t Thomas always say that every part, no matter how small, is important? Your three lines are incredibly important!”

Patton grimaced, crossing his arms and curling further in on himself. “But... what if I screw it up? What if I freeze up and I forget what I’m supposed to say and then the whole play is ruined!?”

Tears pricked at his eyes suddenly, and he tilted his head back so he wouldn’t run his makeup. Roman reached for his hand, patting it gently. 

“You won’t. You know your lines by heart - I’ve seen you during rehearsals! You’re so vibrant then, what’s different now that you’re in costume?”

“The... the lights... and all the people watching me... that’s different than just being in rehearsal!” Patton insisted, dabbing at his eyes with the edge of his sleeve. Luckily his costume was dark, so he couldn’t tell if he had rubbed any of his eye makeup off. 

Roman winced, trying to think of some way to comfort his boyfriend, but before he could say anything else his name was called by someone down the hall. “Hey Roman! Director wants you!”

“I’ll be right there!” Roman replied, then he turned back to Patton and cupped his cheek, gently pulling him closer for a chaste kiss. “You’re going to be fantastic, sweetheart. I’ll see you soon!”

“Break a leg!” Patton called, since Roman was going to be on stage far before Patton was. He pulled his phone out again, deciding to play some Candy Crush for a while before the show opened. 

“I thought you’d be here~” Patton glanced up at the other familiar voice as his other boyfriend approached, sitting down next to him. 

“Were you looking for me?” He asked worriedly, and Ernest shook his head. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright. Roman told me you’re a little nervous.” Patton deflated, staring at the floor in front of them. 

“I can do everything right in practice... but whenever I go on stage, I just freeze up! I don’t know why, it’s just... so much pressure! If I miss my lines, the whole thing is ruined!”

Ernest raised an eyebrow, tapping his chin. “Really? I think you’re giving yourself a little too much credit.”

“W-What do you mean?”

“If you can ruin an entire show by just missing a single cue, then you must be incredible. Pat, my darling, don’t you remember all of those improv games that we play? Do you think we just do those for fun?”

Patton picked at his fingernails. “N-No, but I’m no good at those...”

“You don’t have to be. After all, if you forget your lines, you’re probably not going to be the one saving yourself, right?” Ernest shifted, wrapping an arm around Patton’s shoulders. “You always talk about how me and Roman need to rely on other people more, rather than do everything ourselves. I think you should take your own advice here.”

“But it’s three lines, Ernest!”

“So? Patton, there’s nothing wrong with having a little stage fright.”

Ernest leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Remember, the audience doesn’t have the script in their hands. They’re not here to critique the show based on the lines being said exactly as they’re written. If that’s all they want, they’d go and read it on their own. They’re here for our interpretation, for us to show them how we want to tell the story. And so, if you miss a line or two, who cares? Just keep smiling, and they’ll never know.”

Patton sniffed, and Ernest pulled him into a proper hug. 

“We’re both so proud of you, you know that, right? This is a big step for you, and we’re going to celebrate afterwards, no matter how much you think you ruined the show. Got it?”

That got him, and Patton was sure he would have no makeup left by the end of the night. 

Ernest got to his feet, pulling Patton up with him. “Ready to go and show everyone how amazing you are?” 

Patton sniffed and nodded. He was still shaking from nerves, but he was excited too. He went backstage hand in hand with Ernest, ready to wait for his cue. 

After the show, Roman and Ernest took him to an extremely romantic dinner at the nearest McDonalds, and they showered him with praise at how smooth and wonderful his acting was. 

He knew they were laying it on thick, and that he really wasn’t that good. But he just let them talk, and reflected on how extremely lucky he was to have not one, but two boyfriends who loved him so unconditionally.


End file.
